Harapan
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Karena Mikaela merasa jika permohonannya tidak mungkin dikabulkan. [#MikaelaWish] Warning! OOC dan ini enggak jelas, maaf.


**Title :** Harapan

 **Rate :** K+

 **Genre :** ...

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partnernya.

 **Note :** fik khusus untuk ultahnya Mikaela. tapi mohon maaf jika ini enggak jelas banget. well, enjoy~

.

.

.

Apa yang menjemukan dari kehidupan Mikaela saat ini?

Setelah sekian tahun lulus sekolah kemudian tinggal bersama dengan orang disayangi, seharusnya tidak menjadikan alasan bagi Mikaela bosan akan kehidupannya sekarang. Lalu apa?

Memang salahkah jika Yuuichiro, kekasih Mikaela bahkan seseorang yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk Mikaela?

Memang anehkah jika setiap hari terbangun Mikaela hanya menemukan dirinya sendirian di atas ranjang?

Yuuichiro itu pekerja keras, sosok orang yang berinisiatif tinggi dan tidak akan menyerah dengan segala hal. Mikaela sudah tahu betul mengenai kekasihnya itu, seharusnya ia bisa memaklumi jika Yuuichiro akan sangat gigih dengan pekerjaannya, walau hanya sebatas tukang bersih-bersih atau apa pun itu.

Tapi Mikaela bosan, ia jenuh, atau lebih tepatnya ia kesal dengan Yuuichiro yang jarang sekali berada di rumah. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah yang ia bisa. Ya, yang ia bisa. Mikaela bukan sosok yang bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Dan walau keadaan rumah berantakan sekalipun, Yuuichiro tidak akan pernah memarahi Mikaela lantaran bandel. Ia malah memaklumi dan membersihkan sisa kekacauan rumah, atau kalau perlu dibiarkan saja berantakan. Toh juga akan sangat jarang sekali ada orang yang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

Orang tua tidak ada. Yuuichiro dikenal anak yatim dari kecil, sedangkan Mikaela dibuang lantaran melanggar hubungan yang tidak direstui. Jadilah mereka tinggal bersama dalam kehidupan yang pas-pasan dan kecil. Tidak apa, asalkan bisa selalu bersama, asalkan bisa bahagia selamanya.

Bahagia? Tunggu dulu. Bisa tolong diterjemahkan lagi apa itu arti kata 'bahagia'?

Yuuichiro bahagia kok. Dia selalu mengatakan jika tinggal bersama Mikaela adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Memiliki Mikaela adalah suatu anugerah terindah yang pernah ia terima dalam hidupnya. Sungguh.

Dan mendengarkan kata-kata itu, Mikaela merasa sangat sesak, perih, bahkan air mata lolos menuruni kedua pipi. Kata-kata yang seharusnya menenangkan berubah menjadi menyesakkan. Mikaela sangat membenci semua itu. Ia tahu Yuuichiro berbohong untuk menutupi segala penderitaan.

Hari demi hari berganti. Dedaunan di atas pohon berguguran, tertutupi salju, dan kembali menghiasi pepohonan. Musim berganti sangat cepat hingga cuaca mulai terasa hangat. Mikaela merasa dirinya kembali hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah kenapa paru-parunya dapat bekerja memompa udara sejuk. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan.

"Mika..." suara berat seseorang terdengar memanggil yang sontak membuat sang pemilik nama terkejut.

Mikaela menoleh dengan raut bingung, "Bukannya kamu bekerja?"

Yuuichiro terkekeh, melangkah menghampiri kekasih, "Aku ambil libur, sekarang dan besok. Bukannya kamu seharusnya senang?"

Mikaela terdiam cukup lama. Anggukkan lemah adalah jawaban, ia tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja aku senang. Malah seharusnya kamu tak usah repot-repot bekerja."

"Mika..." Yuuichiro bergumam pelan, "Aku bekerja untuk—"

"Ah! Jika kamu ambil libur sekarang dan besok, berarti kamu ingat besok hari apa?" Mikaela tampak semangat bertanya.

Manik hijau Yuuichiro melebar, "Besok? Besok Selasa..."

Si pemberi pertanyaan menatap datar, "Bukan harinya!"

"Hahahaa..." Yuuichiro tertawa tenang, ia mengulurkan tangan guna mengacak-acak surai pirang Mikaela. "Mana mungkin aku lupa, itu sebabnya aku minta libur, sayang."

Mikaela menundukkan kepala, berpikir. "Jika dihitung, sudah tujuh tahun kita tinggal bersama."

"Yup. Sejak lulus SMA. Lalu akan jadi berapa usiamu? Dua puluh lima tahun ya? Kurasa sudah cukup tua, mukamu tambah keriput."

"Berarti aku tambah jelek."

"Tidak! Mana mungkin kamu tambah jelek!" sangkal Yuuichiro dengan muka panik.

Melihat itu Mikaela langsung saja tertawa lepas. Tertawa seperti tidak pernah ada beban dalam hidupnya. Dan Yuuichiro sendiri menatap seperti rindu akan wajah senang kekasihnya.

"Ehem, ehem." Yuuichiro berdehem sebentar, mengembalikan segalanya ke keadaan normal. "Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Mikaela berhenti tertawa, menatap sang kekasih dengan muka bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Jika semisal kamu tengah menggosok lampu ajaib lalu keluar jin, permohonan apa yang akan kamu minta? Mungkin akan terdengar konyol ya, tapi maksudku, aku akan berusaha jadi jinnya dan mengabulkan apa permohonanmu.." terang Yuuichiro santai.

Mendengarnya, Mikaela sontak terdiam tak memberikan balasan apa pun. Ia menundukkan kepala, nampak sedang memikirkan akan sesuatu. Mungkinkah harapannya? Memang apa yang ia inginkan? Bersama Yuuichiro saja sudah menyenangkan, lalu mau ditambah apa lagi?

"Kalau untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang aku inginkan, Yuu.." balas Mikaela lirih.

"Masa? Apa kamu tidak ingin aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan? Aku akan mengundang teman-teman, jika kamu mau.."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin pestanya hanya berdua saja, Yuu!"

Mungkin akan terkesan membosankan sih, jika mengadakan pesta tapi hanya dua orang yang mengisi acara. Maafkanlah jika Mikaela egois, ia hanya menginginkan acara kelahirannya diadakan berdua saja dengan Yuuichiro.

"Oke, jika kamu maunya hanya berdua.." Yuuichiro menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Tentu saja mengerti. Ia mengerti akan kondisi Mikaela yang sangat menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman SMA dulu. Mungkin saja disebabkan oleh hubungan tidak lazim mereka.

"Tapi seriuskah, Mika?" Yuuichiro kembali melanjutkan. "Tidak adakah yang kamu inginkan? Sekecil atau seberat apa pun itu akan kukabulkan.."

Mikaela menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak ada, Yuu. Jika kamu ingin memberikanku hadiah, bersamamu sudah merupakan hadiah terbaik untukku."

"Ayolah, Mika.. Jangan buat perjuanganku mengumpulkan uang jadi sia-sia.."

"Hmm? Aku rasa keinginan tak sepenuh dari uang, Yuu?"

"Lalu kamu ingin aku bertindak apa jika bersamamu? Menciummu, begitu?"

"Itu sih keinginanmu..."

Yuuichiro tersentak dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Ya memang benar itu keinginannya sih. "Uumm, kau tahukan? Selama beberapa tahun tinggal bersama, kita tidak pernah ciuman walau hanya sekali loh. Bagaimana pun juga, aku kan, juga mau.."

Mikaela merekahkan senyum tipis, "Kalau begitu besok saja kita ciuman."

"Dan kenapa musti besok?"

"Karena ulang tahunku besok. Aku anggap ciuman itu hadiah paling indah deh."

"Uuh, oke. Kalau begitu aku akan searching di internet cara ciuman yang paling menyenangkan."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mikaela tertawa lepas akibat ucapan Yuuichiro yang seperti serius akan ciuman besok. Ya, memang kebersamaannya dengan Yuuichiro adalah yang paling menyenangkan ketimbang apa pun juga.

Lalu Mikaela menundukkan kepala, kembali terdiam dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tanpa suara. Yuuichiro yang melihat hal itu pun langsung saja turut mengikuti, menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran sebab tingkah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba diam.

Bukan hal sekali sih jika Yuuichiro mendapati sikap Mikaela yang tiba-tiba berubah. Hal seperti ini sudah sering dan Yuuichiro sendiri tidak memilih untuk bertanya namun menunggu Mikaela yang mengatakan sesuatu.

Mikaela menduduki kursi di ruangan yang mengarah ke pekarangan. Memosisikan punggung dalam posisi nyaman sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pelan dengan mata sedikit terpejam.

Yuuichiro pun mendekati, berlutut di hadapan Mikaela dan kedua tangan menyentuh lutut sang kekasih. Mata biru Mikaela terbuka perlahan, menatap lurus ke arah Yuuichiro dengan senyuman tipis terpatri.

Hal ambigu tanpa suara seperti ini sudah sering. Dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya membuat Yuuichiro sesak saja. Ia sangat sakit menyaksikan Mikaela yang memilih untuk diam.

"Aku yakin, Mika..." ucap Yuuichiro lirih, "Pasti ada yang kamu inginkan..."

Mikaela masih tersenyum tipis, maniknya sedikit basah namun tak meloloskan setitik air mata. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku... tidak mungkin.. meminta... darimu..." balasnya dengan suara serak dan pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha..."

Diam. Mikaela bisa melihat jika ada keseriusan di mata Yuuichiro yang menunjukkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu..., aku ingin balon."

.

.

.

Tidak sulitkan mencari apa yang diinginkan Mikaela. Hanya sebuah balon berwarna biru. Mencarinya tidak akan memerlukan waktu lama. Namun Yuuichiro pastinya akan merasa bodoh sekali jika hanya memberikan balon, maka dari itu ia berusaha mencari hal lain seperti kue terbaik untuk merayakan hari kelahiran sang kekasih. Tidak peduli dengan berapa uang yang akan dikeluarkan, setidaknya Yuuichiro harus memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jika keinginanku hanya balon.." ucap Mikaela ketika menatap sebuah kue ulang tahun yang kelihatan enak.

"Ya, kue ini kan untuk hidangannya. Masa kita merayakan hari kelahiran tanpa ada hidangan apa pun sih?" balas Yuuichiro dengan menggebu-gebu.

Mikaela tersenyum datar, dan memaklumi saja dengan kue pemberian Yuuichiro itu. Ia mengambil sepotong dan memakannya. Berawal dari diam sebentar, Mikaela kembali memandang kekasihnya.

"Ini enak..."

"Ahahaa..." Yuuichiro tertawa maksa, "Kamu bohong..."

"Tidak, Yuu. Aku serius. Coba sajalah sendiri.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak merasakannya pun aku tentu sudah tahu kok."

"Pasti kamu membelinya dengan harga mahal.." selidik Mikaela dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak, itu murahan kok.."

Lalu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya Mikaela menagih balon yang ia minta. Ketimbang kue atau apa pun, rupanya Mikaela lebih memilih balon, coba. Dan Yuuichiro pun memberikan balon yang kekasihnya minta. Sebuah balon berwarna biru berisikan udara penuh, melayang-layang dengan tali diikatkan pada pemberat.

Penasaran, Yuuichiro pun bertanya, "Memang balonnya mau kamu apakan?"

Tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Yuuichiro, Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke pekarangan bersama balon pemberian. Ia melepaskan pemberat pada tali balon dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kertas.

"Mika?" Yuuichiro yang mengikuti sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu jika aku meminta darimu, pasti akan sangat sulit untuk kau kabulkan.." ucap Mikaela pelan, merasakan semilir angin berhembus lembut. "Karena aku tahu, jika harapanku ini sangatlah mustahil untuk terkabul.. Maka dari itu..."

Mikaela menoleh perlahan ke arah Yuuichiro, senyum terpatri di wajahnya seperti mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Yuuichiro sendiri bisa melihat walau silau, setitik air mata lolos dari manik Mikaela.

"Yuu, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan harapanku. Mungkin akan terkesan seperti anak-anak sebab aku mengirimkan surat pada Tuhan melalui balon. Hehee..."

Mendengar hal itu, Yuuichiro hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan Mikaela yang perlahan menerbangkan balon menuju angkasa, dengan sebuah kertas terikat di bawah balon. Entahlah ada tulisan apa, Yuuichiro merasa jika pernafasannya mulai terganggu, ia merasa sesak, bahkan menangis tanpa tujuan.

Kaki itu bergerak, menerjang si surai kuning dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Yuuichiro membenamkan wajah di pundak Mikaela, menyembunyikan mukanya yang basah akan air mata. Ia bergumam, "Maafkan aku..."

Mikaela tersenyum tipis. Tangan terangkat membalas pelukan hangat Yuuichiro. "Tidak apa.. Semua... akan baik-baik saja. Sama.. seperti yang... kau katakan.."

.

.

.

Teruntuk Yuuichiro kepada Mikaela.

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengabulkan harapanmu._

.

.

.

Surat Mikaela kepada Tuhan.

 _Aku ingin sembuh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END


End file.
